


Vow

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Nervousness, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Titfuck, Two-Handed Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Ritsuka was in love with Atalanta. However, her vow of chastity posed some problems to a potential relationship between them. A conversation during a camping trip in Greece ends up changing that.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Atalanta | Archer of Red
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a change this time~ More of a reluctant sort of sex with plenty of fluff~
> 
> Enjoy~

''Hm... c'mon... just... pull...!''

Finally the root in his hand gave way, ripping out of the dirt and sending Ritsuka jolting backwards, expelling a relieved breath. He eyed the root up, tilting it this way and that to make sure there were no insects or anything else on it, before finally pocketing it and moving onto the next root plant.

Late afternoon sunlight poured down over a forest in Greece; the thick canopy mottling the falling sunlight into visible streams. The tweeting of birds was audible amidst the other natural sounds of the forest, joined by the fluttering of wings and ruffling of the leafs every so often. Ritsuka wasn't a stranger to the forest but after spending months in Chaldea it was a welcome change of pace; the air warm enough that he could just meander about in his usual uniform.

''Any luck, Master?''

Ritsuka peered over his shoulder, meeting the curious eyes of his most treasured Servant – Atalanta. The green-haired cat-girl had a hand on her hip, bow held in her free hand casually, holding it mostly out of habit and not out of need. Once upon a time she had a fierce look on her face; her expression constantly tinged with disdain or caution around him, as if expecting him to pin her down and have his way with her the moment she let her guard down. Perhaps a bit warranted, given her history, but it was still a task to work through.

And work through they did. It took many months together but bit by bit Atalanta allowed herself to relax around him, trusting him more and more. There were a few hiccups, such as the time he accidentally caught her naked in the baths, but after some apologies she eventually forgave him for it and they grew closer for it. Now she no longer treated him with caution or wariness, but instead with hesitant warmth and, dare he say it, affection.

As such, the two of them had decided to take a weekend vacation from Chaldea to Greece; camping in the forests and just enjoying nature.

''...Mm.'' Ritsuka came out of his thoughts slowly, nodding. ''How many more do we need?''

''That should be enough.'' Atalanta responded lightly, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. ''Let us return to camp now; I shall get the fire started.''

Ritsuka hummed and stood up, following after the green-haired Archer as she led him back through the forest – the cat-girl gracefully stepping over roots or side-stepping thorny bushes. In the latter case she reached back with her bow, using it to pry the bush aside so he could follow after her; earning a thankful smile from the young man. Atalanta accepted the silent thanks with a quiet pink blush, eyes averting the moment she spotted his smile.

Such a thing wasn't new. Atalanta still wasn't super comfortable with him showing her affection – things like playing with her ears were reserved only when she felt indebted to him, or felt that he needed a reward. On the other hand things like hugs were still foreign to her, and at best left her squirming uncomfortably or at worst inspired a nearly-violent reaction; often only barely restrained because of her trust in him.

Other males weren't as lucky. He still remembered Iskander making the mistake of giving her a bear hug and getting punted halfway across the main hall for it.

For an Archer, Atalanta had a hell of a kick.

Shaking his head in amusement Ritsuka walked around a tree, finally reaching the river next to their base camp. The surrounding trees were formed in a rough half-circle with the river covering the other half; providing them shelter from any large animals like bears but keeping them close enough to running water shoulder they need it. Two green tents had already been set up across from each other and a fire pit was formed between them, stones surrounding a pile of sticks and with a metal stand hanging over it, ready for the metal pot that would hang from it.

Atalanta knelt down in front of the firepit, opening a satchel that hung from her waist and taking out various berries and some root plants. With a calm expression the cat-girl began to cut them up; methodically peeling away the skin and leaves to get at the more juicy flesh beneath, soon dicing them up to be put into the pot. Seeing that Ritsuka did her the favour of getting some clean river water in the cast-iron pot and hung it above the fire, and was then inevitably tasked with getting a fire started.

Which, as it turned out, was much harder than one might expect.

_Kst..._

_Kst..._

_Kst..._

Slight hisses emanated from the twigs in his hand as he tried and failed to start a fire; rubbing the twigs together with a determined frown.

Atalanta heard the sound, her green eyes flickering up from the vegetable in hand and looking at him. She watched him struggle for several seconds before sighing, laying down her knife and vegetable before reaching out, her fingers tickling his.

''Here.'' Atalanta said softly, demonstrating. ''Thou is doing it too harshly; keep a steady hand, and a firm twist is all that thy needs.''

Ritsuka blushed lightly. ''Thanks...''

Atalanta gave him a slight smile, staring into his eyes. She held his gaze for what felt like a small eternity – until finally a spark was created by the sticks. The sudden spark made her pull away, cheeks colouring a distinct red hue and further making her retreat, swiping up her knife and plant before going back to cutting it; her back partially facing him and her face hidden from view.

Ritsuka didn't let it get to him; if anything seeing get so flustered over touching hands was cute. He ran his eyes over her slim frame, soon laying eyes on her cat tail – watching it swish and wiggle behind her quickly. The young man quickly averted his eyes to avoid getting accused of looking at her ass, opting instead to start cutting up his own vegetables.

Still, his thoughts lingered on Atalanta, and the brief feeling of their hands touching.

Truthfully, he liked Atalanta. A lot. He was pretty sure he was in love with her, in fact... however, there was one main thing holding him back from confessing his love, beyond the obvious anxiety about confessing in general. Specifically, his problem laid with Atalanta's vow.

While he did love her romantically, he also lusted for her – unsurprising, given Atalanta's beauty, one only emphasised her by graceful but fierce personality. And as easy as it was to say he would be content with just being able to love her, he knew that it would complicate their relationship if he was left wanting her but she wasn't willing to go through with that. Which left him in a bit of a bind; he couldn't exactly just ask her to renounce such an important vow because of his lust, but he also couldn't just swallow it either for his love.

Privately Ritsuka sighed. _'Of all the women I fall for, it's the one with the bad past relationships...'_

X-x-X

A little over two hours passed, and faster than Ritsuka realised night descended over them, the sky darkening to black and the stars coming out.

Their soup bubbled away the whole time, the light of their campfire the only one around in the darkened, unlit forest. The rushing of the river failed to muffle the hoots of owls, nor the slight shifting of cloth whenever Atalanta stirred from her sitting position in front of the fire, her eyes peering into the flames distantly, clearly lost in thought.

Ritsuka on the other hand idly meandered around the edge of their campsite, tracing the edge where the light died and darkness took control – leaving him able to see where he was walking, but only vaguely. It was pleasantly quiet there; the darkness of the forest intimidating even if he knew there wasn't anything out there. Nothing that Atalanta couldn't defeat, anyway.

Just remembering the cat-girl however drew his eyes over to her, watching her for a good second.

 _'...Mn...'_ Ritsuka swallowed slowly, and approached.

Dirt crunched underfoot, his clothing hissing as he lowered himself down onto his knees next to her. The subtle sound was enough to get a glance out of Atalanta, bringing a light blush to his cheeks. The sight of it made Atalanta raise a brow, her attention shifting fully onto him. Never let it be said he was subtle with his emotions, after all.

''Out with it, Master.'' Atalanta bluntly said.

Ritsuka looked down at her lap, hesitating. Atalanta waited patiently for him, unmoving as he deliberated on the right words to say – before he threw caution to the wind and did the only thing he could think to do.

He hugged her.

''M-Master?!'' Predictably Atalanta tensed up, startled by the one-armed embraced – her blushing face pulled up against his collarbone.

Ritsuka was silent, holding her there against him – staring down into her wide, startled eyes. From so close he could easily see the emotions laid bare in her eyes; the surprise, the worry, the unease, and the slight inkling of fear. Though Atalanta had come a long way from the woman she once was, she was still never able to fully shake her fear of men. It wasn't something that could ever really be erased; it was a scar that would haunt her forever, in a way. He himself would never be able to rid her of it.

But at least, maybe, he could replace that scar with something less damaging.

''Do you think of me as anything other than a Master, Atalanta?'' Ritsuka asked quietly.

Atalanta blinked up at him, startled by the question and silent for a long few moments. Then she looked away, uncertainty flickering across her visage before finally she found the right words. ''I... suppose I might, yes.''

Daringly he slipped his right hand down, taking Atalanta's hand into his. She stiffened further, but after a second she relaxed a little, tense but making an effort to not be. He soothed her by running his thumb over the back of her hand, tracing the veins across her smooth skin. It wasn't much, but it did make her shoulders lose some of their tension.

''I love you, Atalanta.'' He finally confessed; whispering the words into her ear. ''Your beauty, your grace... the way you fight; I just can't seem to get enough of you.''

The cat-girl's cheeks darkened into a lush scarlet shade. ''Y... You're serious, Master?''

''I am.'' Ritsuka said softly, stroking her hand. ''I know about your past, I _know_... but, I just can't stop myself. I just want to hold you and... wash it all away, as dumb as it sounds, heh...''

Atalanta squirmed against him, her head resting against his collarbone. ''...you know about my vow, Master.''

Ritsuka inhaled a slow breath. ''I do... is there any way to get around it?''

Atalanta stiffened up, the warmth of her body slipping away from his. Swiftly Ritsuka held onto her more and pulled her back, hurriedly whispering back into her ear. ''I-I won't force you, I understand why you did it... but I _want_ you, Atalanta. Body, heart, soul... I want all of you. I want _Atalanta._ Not the _Chaste Huntress._ ''

His words made Atalanta pause, hesitant. She looked at him, she looked away, she bit her lip and she curled her fingers nervously. Just seeing the usually-graceful Atalanta be reduced to such an uneasy mess tugged at his heart, but he needed an answer – he loved her too much to just wait for a better opportunity.

''...I've been thinking about it too.'' Atalanta surprisingly admitted. ''I care about thee too, Master... m-my vow has always taken precedence, but...''

She gripped at his clothes. ''But thee aren't like other men. Thy aren't a beast that seeks solely to lay with me. You... you desire I, not solely this body of mine.''

Atalanta drew in a slow breath, and finally met his eyes again. ''For thee... I am willing to surrender my vow. So long as thee promise to never do what _he_ did to me.''

''I promise.'' Ritsuka said in a soft but strong voice, holding her close. ''I won't ever hurt you like that.''

The cat-girl shivered, leaning into his one-armed embrace. His right hand left her hand and lifted up, cupping her smooth cheek and running his fingers along her skin, guiding her head up a little more – and then leaned down to meet her inviting, kissable lips.

''Mmph...''

It was a slow, delicate kiss – caring and gentle. Atalanta clearly was foreign to kissing, her lips pressing against his only faintly, as if not sure how to fit her lips against his. Seeing that Ritsuka subtly took control of the kiss, pushing his lips against hers but not forcing her into it, their sealed lips stifling Atalanta's muted exhale. Her shoulders curled inwards and she all but tucked herself up against his chest, one arm wrapping around his back and her other awkwardly laying on his chest, unsure where to put her hands.

Then finally they drifted apart, a mutual exhale mixing between their parted lips. Atalanta's burning cheeks made her seem ever so cute, enticing Ritsuka to lean in and kiss her once more – shuddering at the muffled moan that she made. For a good minute they just stayed there, kissing gently and holding onto each other, the slow crackling of the fire and the rushing of the river the only sounds to accompany them.

''Mm...'' Ritsuka pulled back from the kiss and pushed his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. ''Can I...?''

His hand left her cheek and went down, touching the side of her breast. Atalanta hesitated for a second and then nodded her consent, emboldening Ritsuka to gently cup her left breast, holding it. Her clothing stifled the feeling of it but not the weight; allowing him to feel it as he gently hefted her breast about through her clothes. Atalanta mewled softly at his lewd touch, the sound swallowed up by another kiss, one that grew more heated when Atalanta held the back of his head and tentatively deepened the kiss, dragging it out for that little bit longer.

A soft smooch fluttered through the air as their lips disconnected, their eyes meeting and holding each other's gaze. Then he glanced down at her chest, cheeks growing pink as he tentatively dipping his thumb under her dress and tugged, the request clear. Atalanta was hesitant to do it, shaking her head no. Instead she shifted herself onto his lap fully, arms wrapping around his neck and her lips meshing with his much more boldly; her kissing still inexperience but a little more bold, albeit also more clumsy.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka groaned into the hot kiss, holding Atalanta's waist.

The smacking of their lips resounded through the air as they continued making out, neither thinking about anything but each other. Slowly Ritsuka's hands slid down her waist and to her ass, briefly making Atalanta stiffen before she forcibly relaxed, allowing him to do at least that. Emboldened he ran his hands over her rear and the back of her thighs, boldly groping her soft thighs and coaxing out a soft sound of embarrassment from the huntress, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip briefly.

His hands made their way back up, touching her ass again. It was smooth and soft, but when he squeezed it he felt how firm it was too. His slow gropes coaxed out an uncertain moan from Atalanta, her body pushing against his more and enticing him to break off the kiss, instead putting his lips to work on her collarbone – smooching along her smooth, creamy flesh. Atalanta's tail swished about more vigorously, arousal making her pant and excitement causing her fingers to twitch and curl unconsciously.

''Must thy touch me there...?'' Atalanta breathed against his forehead, embarrassed.

Ritsuka smiled, kissing her collarbone. ''I love every part of you. I'm just showing that.''

Atalanta made a sound not entirely unlike a whine, face red as he groped her butt again. His hands soon left though, climbing up her sides and curving around to her front. Since she was facing him he could cup both of them, gently groping her breasts as best he could – but the material of her outfit made it hard to get a good feel. Thus once more he tugged on her clothes, wanting to see what laid beneath; earning another uncertain look from Atalanta.

Seeing that, he piped up. ''Would it make it better if I took mine off too?''

Atalanta paused at that, then shyly dipped her head in agreement. In seconds Ritsuka's fingers went to work on his outfit, unbuttoning his jacket and slipping it off of his shoulders. His shirt went next, the buttons popping undone before he wiggled his arms out of the sleeves, letting it flop back onto the dirt behind him. Atalanta ran her eyes over his chest intently, soaking in every minor inch of his toned torso. Whilst he lacked the massive muscles or defined, masculine forms of many male Servants, he was still quite fit and well-built, something that Atalanta seemed to prefer over her more muscle-bound colleagues.

Her intense green eyes then flickered up and met his. She bit her lip and looked aside... before with a flash of light she made top part of her outfit disappear. In an instant Ritsuka had the honour of seeing Atalanta topless, his eyes feverishly running over her smooth, defined stomach, her slim shoulders, and her medium-sized, plump breasts. Perky pink nipples topped her soft-looking breasts, their softness emphasised when Atalanta wrapped an arm around her bust and unintentionally squished her tits together, making her cleavage seem all the more inviting.

''Easy...'' Ritsuka soothed her, grasping her wrist. ''I'll be gentle.''

Atalanta hesitated, but after a moment she lowered her arm, revealing her tits to him. Ritsuka smiled his thanks and leaned in, exhaling a soft breath against her breast and kissing the top of her right one. Her skin was hot against his lips, pushing back against his face each time she inhaled a breath and enticing him to slide his lips down, finding her nipple. The nub was embraced by his lips and his tongue stroked the soft nub, coaxing out an instant gasp from his lover, her nails digging into the back of his head.

''Mm...'' Ritsuka hummed around her nipple, sucking it.

The cat-girl in his lap whimpered, holding his head against her chest and encouraging him to suck on her nipple more. Both of his hands gently groped her soft breasts; squeezing them only hard enough to be felt, and not enough to cause much discomfort. Soon he let her nipple slip out of his lips, kissing his way along her plump tit and to her other one, licking that nipple too. He peeked up at her as he did so, savouring the adorably embarrassed look on her face; one only heightened when their eyes met, causing her to look away with a mewl.

As she got more used to the feeling Atalanta leaned more against him – allowing her to feel the bulge in his pants. Instantly she went stiff in his arms, leaning back enough that she could look down between their topless bodies and down at his bulge, her cheeks aflame. He noticed and stopped sucking on her breasts, instead holding her waist and giving her a caring look.

Atalanta bit her lip. ''...I... I will attend to it.''

''You don't have to.'' He said softly.

She shook her head. ''Thy wishes to lay with me, do thy not? Then... p-preparation, would make it easier...''

Atalanta trailed off, red-faced as she grasped his belt, tugging the buckle loose. Ritsuka shivered as he felt the cool night air tickle his pelvis, helping the Archer along by pushing his pants down slightly, getting them down to his thighs once she had the zipper down. Without his pants in the way Atalanta could see his bulge much more clearly, her embarrassment heightening as she tentatively undid the front button of his boxers-

-and the cat-girl promptly squeaked when his girth popped out, hitting her hand. She jerked back like she had been shocked, staring at his dick in a mixture of surprise and a bit of awe; the latter emotion warming his cheeks a bit. It took Atalanta a good few seconds before she managed to reach down and massage his cock, her lithe fingers running over his girth tentatively. She used both hands, her right touching the top whilst her other hand reached inside and tentatively cupped his balls, hefting them about.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka shuddered at the feeling.

Atalanta glanced up at him. ''...hast thou laid with another woman before I, Master...?''

''N-No...'' He murmured, groaning when the cat-girl curled her fingers around the top-half of his cock, stroking it softly. ''You're... the first that's done this to me...''

Atalanta's cheeks coloured at that, though the knowledge he was inexperienced seemed to give her a bit of confidence, encouraging her to slowly stroke his cock. Her left hand held the base of his girth as her right did the top, using both hands to stroke his cock. The feeling was a strange, yet no less erotic one, coaxing out a string of stifled grunts and groans from Ritsuka as he just enjoyed her gentle hand-job, her nervousness apparent.

By the minute Atalanta got more confident in her movements, though giving a hand-job with two hands was clearly no easy task – yet the sound of him groaning made her keep doing it regardless of the awkwardness. Briefly she slowed down so she could pull his boxers down fully, giving her full access to his cock and allowing the huntress to stare at his girth intently, her breath tickling the tip of his dick as she leaned down.

''Hn!'' Ritsuka tensed as she licked the tip, sending a jolt of white-hot pleasure down his dick – brief, but ever so powerful.

Atalanta looked up at him, and upon confirming it hadn't hurt she did it again – demurely licking at the tip of his cock. Her slow licks quickly grew more feverish, her tongue bathing the tip in her saliva before she shifted her hands down a bit; allowing Atalanta to take the tip into her mouth. Wet warmth engulfed the head of his cock, her lips sliding down his girth a bit more even as she continued slowly stroking his dick with both hands, tugging his cock into her mouth.

''Mmph... Mm...'' Atalanta shut her eyes and pushed deeper, her wet tongue stroking the underside of his girth and guiding him inside her mouth.

It took all of Ritsuka's self-control to not gasp; his lips forming a thin line as he held back any such embarrassing sounds. Atalanta continued regardless, spit trickling down his girth as she sucked him off, some of her saliva running under or over her fingers, making her grip on his dick slippery. If anything though that made it thrice as erotic, a tight moan escaping Ritsuka as the cat-girl drooled on his dick as she blew him, her sucks becoming slurps.

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth he daringly lifted his right hand, laying it on her head. Atalanta cracked her eyes open and looked up at him, watching intently – and then moaned around his cock as he played with her cat ears. She wiggled her hips on instinct, her cat tail swishing more vigorously, and he couldn't hold back a moan of bliss when Atalanta took him deeper into her mouth; now having to fold her fingers over each other to keep jerking him off with two hands.

''Ah... hah...'' Ritsuka panted, his cock twitching against her pleasurable tongue.

Atalanta's mouth slowed, her tongue lashing at his cock more gently... and then she pulled her lips off of his cock. Ritsuka groaned at the absence of her warm mouth, only for his attention to immediately refocus on the cat-girl as she shifted closer, cupping both of her plump breasts and hefting them up slightly – before smothering his wet cock between them. The sensation of her softness squishing around his dick sent hot bolts up his spine, a tight groan bubbling out of his throat as Atalanta embarrassedly began sliding her boobs up-and-down, the movement foreign but failing to stop her from doing it.

''Hah, Atalanta...'' The young man breathed.

''Shut up...'' Atalanta mumbled, red-faced as his cock throbbed between her bust. ''Stop saying embarrassing things...''

Ritsuka just smiled tightly, trying and failing to restrain his groans and grunts of pleasure as the cat-girl moved her breasts more. Despite her inexperience Atalanta figured out what made him feel good the best, her breasts pushing and rubbing together with his cock caught between them. Several times she rubbed her breasts up-and-down at opposite times, or rocked her torso back-and-forth, causing his cock to push against her warm, flushed skin all the more.

Atalanta sensed his building orgasm, leaning back. His cock slipped free from the warmth of her bust and grabbed his cock with both hands once more, jerking him off and taking the head of his cock back into her mouth. Wet saliva stuck to his girth as she sucked, the sudden aggressiveness eliciting a gasp from Ritsuka, his muscles tensing up as Atalanta sucked him off harder, her tongue licking and lapping at the top of his cock.

And then finally, the burning want in his girth was too much – and with a gasp, he came. ''A-Ata- _Mn!_ ''

Atalanta's eyes widened, ropes of milky hotness erupting from his cock and splattering inside her mouth. The sheer intensity of his orgasm coaxed out plentiful amounts of cum, spurts escaping her open mouth and landing on her lips or dribbling down his cock in thick, magmatic streams, getting between her fingers. Atalanta tried to solve that by tilting her head and taking more of his cock into her mouth, sucking and jerking him off, but that just ended up coaxing out more cum that dribbled out past her lips and down his girth.

The cat-girl gave his girth one last suck before leaning back upright, her cum-covered hands leaving his cock too. Embarrassed she wiped her hands clean on her skirt, the stains hard to see against the dark colours, but his gaze was quick to be drawn to her chest once more. Breathless and aroused Ritsuka shifted up onto his knees, kicking off his pants and boxers as he crawled towards the topless Archer, soon ending with their lips mere inches apart.

Until he leaned in, claiming Atalanta's lips in a kiss. ''Mmph...''

The huntress shuddered, groaning softly into his mouth. She leaned back on her elbows and inhaled a breath the moment they broke apart from the kiss, red-faced when he leaned down and started kissing her breasts again, his lips pecking along her smooth flesh. He ran his hands down her sides until he was holding her hips, then daringly slipped his hands under her skirt, touching her thighs. Atalanta tensed but didn't tell him to stop, tempting him to run a hand up between her thighs, feeling her skin get warmer and warmer, until finally he cupped her crotch.

Atalanta was stiff, but once again didn't tell him to stop. Ritsuka didn't abuse that trust; containing his lust and desire to explore as best he could. Instead he pressed against her clothed pussy, rubbing slow circles on her underwear and extracting a tight sound of embarrassment from Atalanta, her lips pursing together. Emboldened he tucked his fingers under where he felt the edge of her underwear, peeling it to the side and touching her bare folds, rubbing them.

''H-Haah...'' Atalanta pushed her head against his, their foreheads touching. ''M-Master... s-stop stalling...''

''I don't want to rush it.'' He responded gently, pushing his fingers against her slit – until soon he got two of his fingers inside her, his digits pushing into her slick, clenching heat.

The feeling was a new one for him given his inexperience, warming Ritsuka's cheeks as he slowly pumped his fingers into Atalanta's pussy. The cat-girl groaned into his mouth slightly, aroused as he carefully wormed his digits around her hot insides – getting faster when the cat-girl groaned for more. He pushed and wiggled his fingers, excitement bubbling up inside him as he watched her shoulders curl inwards and her lips purse; pleasure written across her face.

''Mm...'' Atalanta exhaled a tight breath. ''Enough, Master... I...''

She drew a breath. ''I-I want you...''

Ritsuka's cheeks darkened at the breathy, embarrassed tone her voice took. Compliantly he pulled his fingers out of her slick sex, blushing at the glistening stickiness clinging to them. He drifted his gaze back up to Atalanta's face, causing her to look off to the side... before with a flash, all her clothes disappeared aside from her boots, leaving her practically fully naked in front of him. He couldn't help but run his eyes over her; his gaze tracing down her slim, bare shoulders and over the smooth curve of her breasts, then down her taut stomach and creamy thighs. Arousal coated her slit in a glistening sheen, made all the more erotic with the firelight being the only illumination to highlight it.

Until Atalanta shut her legs; one thigh crossing over the other as she glared up at him. ''D-Don't stare...!''

''...you're so beautiful...''

''E-Eh?'' Atalanta stiffened in surprise at the comment, blinking owlishly up at him.

Ritsuka leaned down, the heat of Atalanta's body intimately clear as he loomed over her, his lips touching hers. Atalanta melted into it after a second, tense as he ran a hand down her stomach and between her shut thighs, coaxing them apart. Reluctantly she opened her legs, embarrassed but stifling it as best she could – swallowing the instinct to cover her modesty. Instead she awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing herself to relax into the kiss.

The young man soon pulled back from the kiss, locking eyes with her. Atalanta glared at him slightly but it was clear it wasn't directed at him; rather, it was out of nervousness. Nervousness bordering on fear.

''You're scared.'' He noted almost unconsciously.

''I-I am not!'' Atalanta barked back, but the shameful flush that tinted her cheeks betrayed her.

Ritsuka just smiled slightly, his own embarrassment taking a back-seat as he raised his hand, cupping her cheek. Atalanta squirmed at the open affection but hesitantly leaned into it, her brief anger melting into uncertainty. For once she laid herself bare to him in more ways than one, her visage revealing the lip-biting want, the fearful uncertainty, the needy arousal, the fervent denial; all of it was exposed to him

As such when he spoke, it was in a gentle tone of voice. ''I'll be gentle. Just tell me if you want to stop.''

Atalanta met his gaze, holding it. The uncertainty began to fade as did the denial, her cat-like eyes prying into his for any sort of lie or mistruth. When she found none she slowly nodded, her arms tightening their hold around his neck. Sensing that he got into position, fumbling a bit thanks to his inexperience with women – but after a bit of embarrassed shifting he was there, his cock pressing against her womanhood.

''...do it.''

Ritsuka obliged, rolling his hips forth. His cock, still slick and sticky with her saliva and his cum, slid inside with only minimal resistance. Wet, searing heat engulfed the tip of his cock and swallowed up more as he kept pushing, inch after inch of his sensitive cock becoming tightly gripped by Atalanta's fleshy, hot insides, her inner walls all but sucking his cock inside of her until just over two-thirds of his length were buried inside of her.

Shuddering Ritsuka paused, refocusing on Atalanta. Tears were pricking at her eyes, pain twisting across her visage – and when he peeked down between their flushed bodies he found a bit of blood leaking out. She had been a virgin. The thought inspired a spike of guilt inside him, mentally slapping himself for forgetting such a key detail, but before he could consider apologising Atalanta pulled him down against her and mashed her lips clumsily against his in a desperate, forceful kiss.

''M-Mmph...!'' Atalanta pushed up against him, a tear trickling down her cheek as she suppressed her pained sound.

Ritsuka stayed where he was, letting the cat-girl control the messy, sloppy kiss for as long as she needed it, their lips repeatedly breaking apart only to mash back together again the next second. Slowly their lips drifted apart, allowing Atalanta to rasp in a fresh breath, shuddering as she rode out the pain of having her first time claimed.

''Should I pull out-'' Ritsuka began to speak, only to get cut off.

''No!'' Atalanta hissed, digging her nails into his bare back. ''Just... just _wait._ ''

Hesitantly Ritsuka obliged, trusting her to know more than him. The cat-girl pulled him down into another kiss and he melted into it, one of his hands coming up to play with her right breast – hefting it about, squeezing it, flicking her nipple about; he toyed with her breast with quiet fascination, earning himself an embarrassed look from Atalanta. He couldn't help it though; she was the first woman he'd been with, and he just touching her was a turn-on.

Soon though Atalanta murmured for him to move, holding onto him tightly once more. Grunting a soft agreement Ritsuka slowly reared his hips back, inch after inch of his throbbing cock slipping out of her wet pussy – before he drove himself right back inside, hissing at how tightly she gripped him. Atalanta whimpered into his collarbone but didn't tell him to stop, encouraging him to slowly repeat the motion, thrusting into her searing heat.

''Mn... y-you're... really tight...'' Ritsuka got out between breaths, kissing her nose. ''C-Can you relax a bit...?''

Atalanta shot him an annoyed look, though the effects of which were diminished by her burning cheeks. ''I-If I could I would, Master.''

Chuckling sheepishly he conceded that; leaning down for her lips instead. Atalanta leaned up a little and met him halfway, their lips sealing together and muffling their mutual moans, his cock twitching within her womanhood excitedly. Daringly he moved more, his hips rearing back further and driving forth deeper, soon causing the tip to push up against her innermost parts. Atalanta gasped at that, briefly digging her nails in before consciously she relaxed, her voice wilting into a few whimpers.

''Does it hurt?'' He asked under his breath.

''Tolerable.'' Atalanta bit back, pushing her face into his neck and inhaling. ''Just keep going like this. It... feels kinda good like this...''

Reassured it wasn't just painful for her he nodded, puffing out a breath as he continued his tempo – sliding himself deep into her gripping, tight sex. Pleasure throbbed up his cock but he held back the urge to plunge into her pussy faster, just enjoying the feeling of being connected with her. His arousal only grew when a soft moan escaped Atalanta; a string of more moans soon following the first, each more whining and pleasure-filled than the last.

Skin gently smacked together as he buried his cock inside of her, a low groan escaping Ritsuka's throat when she suddenly gripped him tighter, forcing him to thrust a little harder. Atalanta gripped at his back but didn't whimper, instead a hot groan bubbled up from her throat – a groan of pleasure. The sound excited him, and with lust pumping through his veins the young man plunged into her pussy more, relishing the fleshy smack of his pelvis against hers.

''Hah... haah...'' Atalanta pulled back from his neck and looked him in the eye, her lips parted and sweat gleaming across her flushed face. ''M-Master...''

Their lips met the next second, meshing and pushing together intensely. He groaned into her mouth, fumbling with his hands until he founds hers – intertwining their fingers and holding them down against the dirt. The cat-girl shuddered, arching her back and slowly snaking her legs around his waist, her boots rubbing against his hips slightly. In response he buried himself into her faster, the tempo of slapping skin becoming louder and faster, coaxing out stiff moans and shaky gasps from his lover.

''Atalanta... I'm almost...'' Ritsuka murmured out in warning between breaths.

The cat-girl bit her lip, eyes screwing shut as she nodded. Her quivering inner walls constricted his girth hotly, making the friction all the more intense as he slid in-and-out of her, the tip hitting her innermost parts with each passionate thrust. Her hot, sweaty body touched his as he pressed himself into her, his stomach touching hers and their pelvises rubbing together, both of them nearly chest-to-chest from their closeness.

Wet sounds escaped around his cock as he plunged into Atalanta more heatedly, gasping as he held back the swelling pressure climbing his cock. Atalanta whimpered beneath him, chin digging into her shoulder and lips pursed, restraining her own sounds of pleasure as he fucked her so intensely, any pain long gone and replaced by tingling, much-needed relief.

''Master... M-Master...!'' Atalanta got out, back arching and insides tightening. ''Hurry, I-I can't... ah... a-a- _AHHH~!_ ''

A sharp, orgasmic cry escaped Atalanta, and finally the cat-girl orgasmed on his cock. Her inner walls seized up around his girth and smothered his throbbing length, pushing him over the edge – and with a groan of his own Ritsuka came inside of Atalanta. Thick ropes of cum splattered deep inside of her, shots of cum filling her womb or painting her inner walls a milky, sticky white, his passionate thrusts carrying on even as he came – stirring her insides up and dragging out their mutual orgasms.

Gradually his stamina thinned, and with a tight groan Ritsuka jerked to a stop; physically unable to move his hips any more. Atalanta moaned beneath him, nails digging into his back as she held onto him for dear life, her eyes cracking open. Her face was flushed a deep crimson, only adding to her alluring beauty, doubly so when an embarrassed expression lit up her face.

''That was amazing...'' Ritsuka breathed, chuckling sheepishly.

Seeing such an expression on his face brought a slight smile to Atalanta's own. ''...it felt good too, Master. I... I enjoyed it.''

Her nose tickled his neck as she pushed her face close, inhaling his scent. ''I wouldn't mind doing it again with thee in future...''

Ritsuka blushed, replying with a kiss to her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

The two of them would spend the next hour cuddling naked on the dirt, and after dinner would fall asleep in her tent, their bare flesh flush against each other and keeping them warm.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different than some other fluff fics I've done, where it's been more of 'I'm willing to love you and go only as far as you want', and more of a 'I love you but I don't want to enter a sexless relationship' vibe. Tell me how it turned out~
> 
> (Also sorry for this fic being a tad late today; got distracted making cinnamon toast and stewed apples~ It turned out scrumptious, by the way~)


End file.
